1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device, and more particularly, to a portable device displaying an augmented reality image and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As technologies are developing, a portable device changes itself as a smart device capable of providing various services to a user. Recently, the portable device is utilized as a device providing an augmented reality (AR) service, which corresponds to a service showing a real image and a virtual image (AR image) together in a manner of mixing both images.
Since the portable device providing a legacy augmented reality service displays an augmented reality image in a limited display screen for an identical display time irrespective of a type of the augmented reality image, it is difficult for a user to easily obtain preferred information from the augmented reality image.